Experiments and Results
by Stradivarius63
Summary: A RenoxRufus pairing. Reno offended Rufus and was in for a hell of a time. heh heh heh.
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm...It's my first fan-fiction so don't flame me. Oh, also, I did not follow the original game plot religiously, it's a fan-fic so I loosened up a little. In other words, not all information I provide here is correct or will correspond with the original game/ character design/plot. Well, enough talk. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 1

The grim darkness covered the city, one could not tell the hour of the day just by looking. Midgar was once different, or least, that was what the older citizens said. Reno never knew the Midgar they spoke, ever since he entered Shin-Ra, he had familiarized himself with the bars, alleyways and general grimness of the place and it was impossible for him to view Midgar otherwise. If there was a place where light seem to have a stronger hold over darkness, it would be the Church and a home which belonged to a girl named Aeris. That, however, was not in the top list of Reno's 'to-do' list and he decided that it would be best to not think about matters that were of no concern to him. Right now, what mattered most was the deal his boss, Tseng, asked him to take care of. "Deal?", the word did not seem appropriate thought Reno as he adjusted his fringe, "the word 'threat' would have been more appropriate. 'Deal' is word only Tseng uses when he holds a knife to someone's throat while demanding them money." Reno grinned as a mental image of his boss threatening a man with a knife surfaced.

The door creaked open and Reno was brought back into reality. A large figure, adorned in flashy colours came through the opening. "Hoo,hoo,hoo. Well, if it isn't the TURKS. What do you want this time? Did you bring me a beauty?" Don Corneo, rocked back and forth on his feet which Reno thought was a stark contrast to his body size. Three bodyguards planted themselves on the ground behind Don Corneo, their eyes sharp and their muscles tightened and ready to defend their boss should there be a need. It was a bothersome assignment and he could not believe that Tseng would assign such a job to him, even after proving himself a worthy TURK for the last 3 missions.

Reno lighted a cigarette; the illumination from the match turned a small portion of his well-carved face gold in a quick flash before the darkness surrounded him once more. "Let's not waste my time Don, I need that document now." Reno stood up and walked towards the large figure. This is the man Tseng is depending on?

"Hoo hoo, come on, there is no need to rush, no need to rush."

"Perhaps you are tired of running this business of yours?", Reno blew out a puff of smoke onto Don's face and turned around to look at his surroundings. The Red cloth, Gold pillars lined with green dragons and candles, it is the epitome of bad taste. Don Corneo was still hesitant and Reno was getting impatient. He took another puff; "Give it to me" Reno signed as he took out his magnetic rod and pointed it at Don who panicked at the sight of it. The bodyguard behind Don Corneo reacted immediately to this threat and charged at Reno.

The first attack came, Reno dodge it , it came again and Reno dodged it again. "This is getting boring." Reno complained as he thrust all three bodyguards with his electro rod, knocking them unconscious. "Now, back to business,Don Corneo." Reno now turned his attention to the large figure which was crawling away, like a frightened squirrel. Don Corneo caught Reno's stare and tripped over the carpet as he tried to run away.

"H-hey, all right, all right. I-I'll give it you; I'll give it to you. Please don't-harm me" Don Corneo pleaded.

"There, see. Isn't that easier?" Reno grinned as Don Corneo dug into the inner pocket of his coat.

"Here, take it." He gave Reno a slip of paper. It was green, a little stained though. With what? Reno rather not think about it and stuffed the paper into his pocket. Another job well done, maybe after this, Tseng might consider him for promotion or a better job. Reno knelt down beside a terrified Corneo who determined yet afraid to display his unhappiness with the treatment he had received. Reno knew this but it was too much trouble to deal with, let his unhappiness be another's problem. A TURKS' job was not to consol.

Reno left Don Corneo's mansion with the material he came to retrieve and headed back to report the matter to Tseng. Rude was waiting outside. "Hey, we're done here." Reno shouted and waved his hand at Rude who nodded back in response.

Back in the mansion, Don Corneo wiped his perspiration and heaved a sigh of relief. Although he was glad that his business could still go on, he did not appreciate the mistreatment he had just received. The very recollection of having to submit to Shin-Ra's demands made his heart burn with rage. Shin-Ra will pay, they will, thought Don Corneo as he lay back on his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 2

The room was dimly lit and the table was scattered with papers. Documents of Shin-Ra's experiments, reports on the TURKS' assignments and the information of where the last Ancient may be. Tseng leaned back on his armchair and observed the papers on his desk like an Eagle trying to locate his prey. "This is not going anywhere." Tseng observed. The night was peaceful and it would be a waste to let it go just like that. Tseng stood and just as he was about to leave his office, Reno and Rude came in.

"You should knock before you enter." Tseng's tone did not betray the irritation he felt.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, boss. Rude and I , we got the item you're looking for. It was with Don Corneo all this while. He was hoarding it." Reno took out the green slip of paper from his pocket.

"Good job, you're making speedy improvements. It's only your third week though."

"So, do I get a promotion or something? Maybe a better assignment?"

"That is all."

"Hey, but I-"

"All right then but this job may not be as simple as it sounds."

"Yeah! Finally, I thought I'd die of boredom. So, what is the job?"

"I want you to be the Vice-President's bodyguard."

"That's easy."

"Aren't you scared or something?"

"Who would be? I mean, look at his dad," Reno pointed to President Shin-Ra who was in view, " I don't think a brat would be a problem."

"Well, good luck then."

"Sure, thanks boss."

Reno and Rude left the room and the office which was filled with life was again empty. Tseng looked at the item Reno retrieved and placed it on the table with the other spreads of paper. It was funny thought Tseng, that a green slip of parchment could alter the atmosphere. Although incomplete, Tseng could most probably guess where the illegal experiment was being done. Tseng chuckled at the word 'illegal', if experimenting without permission and doing it in secret was 'illegal', then Shin-Ra, it seems, should be charged too.

...

The helicopter's blades began to reduce its speed as the machine descended onto the landing pad. A passenger stepped out and following him, was a large black dog. Rufus had finally arrived. His well-kept hair and well-pressed coat made him seem more of a man of power than his father. The night air was surprisingly clear and it did help lighten Rufus' mood as he walked to his office on the top floor of the building.

Rude and Reno was waiting for Rufus outside his office and the long wait was starting to get on Reno's nerve. His throat was dry and wait was boring him, he could survive almost anything but not boredom. It was his greatest enemy, his relationship with boredom was like a rattlesnake's relationship to a mongoose. His footsteps echoed as he paced up and down impatiently.

"Hey Rude, when is this Vice-President dude going to appear?" Reno made no attempts to hide his displeasure.

"Soon." Rude replied as he took a quick peek at his watch.

"How soon? I can't stand this anymore! That's it! Vice-President or not, I am going to-"

"Where? You agreed to this job." Rude was almost expressionless.

"To the toilet, I need to go there." Reno was at a loss. Rude was right, he was the very person who wanted to do this assignment and it would undoubtedly taint his record if he were to abandon it now. Reno waved lazily at Rude as he made his way to the nearest lavatory. The hallway was particularly empty around this time; Reno did not realize how eerie it seems. Although the place was well-lit, the air felt heavy and the echo of his footsteps seem to be made by some other presence that was invisible to his eye.

Rufus took his time, pausing occasionally at rooms that caught his interest. His wondering eventually led him to the empty hallway which Reno walked through just a few minutes ago.

"Yo, I am Reno, nice to meet ya." Reno posed lazily in front of the mirror as he practiced his greeting to the Vice-President. That greeting felt too informal, Reno tried again. He casually brushed his fringe aside, placed his left hand in his pocket and stretched out his right towards his reflection, "Nice to meet you. I am your -body-guard. My- name is Reno." The words rolled out with much pain and reluctance. This was impossible, it was against his style.

"That does it! Vice-President or not! I am not going to compromise my style and way of life!" Reno slammed his fist on the marble sink.

"Oh? Are you certain?" A calm but arrogant voice suddenly spoke up from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 3

Reno did not bother arguing this time around. "It is none of your business." he just walked pass the stranger and out of the lavatory. Rufus was taken a back by the unexpected reaction but he was not offended and that was much more of a curious reaction. He would have never tolerated such audacity; the last subordinate who offended him was fired, in a literal sense. "A new recruit", Rufus concluded, "I can't wait to see his expression later."

Reno returned to his post and complained to Rude about the assignment again. He believed he was meant for great and exciting things and having to baby-sit the Vice-President was not it. As Reno went on endlessly, Rufus entered the hallway. Reno had did not notice the Vice-President drawing closer and continued to complain about his assignment like a housewife would about her husband's dirty linen. Rude however realized Rufus's approach and elbowed Reno to stop his rambling. Too late.

"Perhaps the little red head doesn't want to work here anymore?" Rufus stood in front of Reno, his arms folded.

Reno felt his heart sank as he saw recognized the voice from his visit to the gents earlier. A surge of emotions overwhelmed him, embarrassment being the most prominent of them all.

"I-I didn't mean that..Sir. I was just-" Reno tried to defend himself.

"Excuses, not that I care though. You are after all...a nobody", Rufus combed his locks with his hands.

Reno bit his lip, was this what he signed up for? This man, this arrogant and inexperienced man is the key to his success? Rufus noticed Reno's anger and decided to provoke him further. A smirk formed as an idea came into his mind.

"You, red-head", Rufus addressed Reno, "go make me a cup of cappuccino I have work to do."

Reno nodded reluctantly to his request and Rude simply stood there, as if frozen by the tension in the air. Rufus flipped his hair again and breathe out a sigh as he strolled into his office, with his pet trailing behind him. Deep within him, Rufus felt a certain excitement that swelled within him. It has been a long time since he was met with such resistance from a subordinate and the thought of putting Reno in his place was a challenge, a game, which he would want to win at all cost.

...

Heidegger scratched his beard as he waited for news. The phone had not rang since Don Corneo was threatened two weeks ago. Was it the TURKS? Heiddeger winced at the thought that Shin-Ra could have discovered his secret work. This would not do, he had to let Hojo know. As much as he hated that man, Hojo was the only link he was left with the secret lab.

The air was dry and his throat itched for moisture, Heidegger muttered a curse as he left the office to look for Hojo. That greedy man would not trade information freely and he wondered what he would demand of him this time. The hallway filled with echoes of footsteps as Heidegger stormed through.

Rufus placed the files down on the glass table and leaned back against his chair. He knew that Don Corneo was up to something. It was not surprising to know that was not the mastermind. He could never be, Rufus thought to himself and Tseng nodded, as if in agreement.

"Have you told my old man about this?" Rufus asked Tseng.

"No Sir."

"Really? Why?"

"I didn't want to alert the suspect sir."

"Suspect? So, you believe the mastermind is from Shin-Ra itself."

"No one else would have access to the mako unless..."

" If you were any other person, I would have shot you." Rufus made a gesture with his hand as he spoke, "but you are Tseng and I trust Tseng."

"Sir?"

"Oh, don't act. You know what I mean. Keep this from my old man." Rufus ordered.

"All information will come directly to me." he continued.

"I understand sir." Tseng was beginning to get the idea. Rufus wanted this opportunity to level his standing against his father. He wanted to the company and this seemed like the quickest way to get it.

"By the way. The red head..." Rufus narrowed his eyes at Tseng who still kept his cool composure.

"Reno? sir."

"Ah, so that's his name."

"Is anything the matter with him. His new and a little hot headed. If he is bothering you, I would remove him but-"

"He stays. It's a rare thing, especially if you seem so desperate to defend it."

"Reno's new sir, he has yet to master the trade."

"I know, I know. I'll show him the wheels, fret not. You may leave."

"Yes sir."

Tseng closed the door behind him and let out a breath he never knew he held. That vice-president was more fiery and ambitious than the president of the company is. Tseng thought about Reno whom he knew, would be having a tough time with his new assignment but shoved the thought aside as he caught sight of Heidegger rushing off in the direction of Hojo's laboratory.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 4

Reno emptied the fourth glass of beer before smashing it the empty glass onto the floor like he did with the previous three. Rude tried to stop him by putting his hand on Reno's shoulders but that only seemed to encourage him to smash more glasses.

"That guy!" Reno growled as another glass went flying.

"Reno, calm down" Rude tightened his grip on Reno's shoulder but to no avail.

"He mocked me! The rich, inexperienced brat who continuously flips his hair as if he was in a shampoo advertisement actually mocked me!"

"um..."

"Rude, you saw it! You were there! All I was ever ordered to do was to make coffee!"

"Well..."

"Hey, red head, get the coffee. You, red head, clear the table." Reno raised both his brows and tipped his head to the side in an attempt to mimic Rufus, "I can't take it anymore!"

Reno sent another glass flying towards the wall. The glass shattered and fell onto the floor. Like stars, thought Rude as he watched. The air in this part of Midgar never changes, maybe it was psychological since the plates above seem to block out everything related to the outside world. Reno left the bar and Rude followed.

The sector was filthy, in every sense of the word, Reno thought in disgust. The Honeybee Manor had men of all backgrounds queuing up, waiting for a small chance to lay their paws on the women there. Reno hated that place, he never knew what drove herds of men to places like that, and the culture was alien to him.

"Let's go. This place stinks; besides, I have a game to win." Reno slipped his hands in his pockets and headed towards the Shin-Ra building. A place that was located above the plates, a place where the outside world was visible.

...

Heidegger looked around cautiously before heading into the lift that would take him directly to the laboratory. The coast seemed clear. He had proposed this idea to Hojo a few years back when Mako was relatively new to Shin-Ra. Injecting the soldiers with mako was nothing but to have cells of mako...Heidegger struggled to find a word, mako-infected soldiers cloned is something Shin-Ra have never dared try. Fools they were indeed, Heidegger gave out a grunt as he mused at their stupidity and cowardice.

The lift door parted, giving Heidegger a full view of the laboratory. It was a stark contrast to the empty hallways of the lower floor. The laboratory was filled with people in white lab coats, hurrying about their work, at a glance, their activities were no difference from the white rats which they experiment on. The scurrying, the numbers, the only difference laid in the sizes.

"Ha! Heidegger! I'm glad that you're here." Heidegger turned to source of the voice and was surprised to find that it belonged to man who he did not want to meet, especially at this crucial moment.

"President Shin-Ra, sir. What a pleasant surprise." Heidegger returned the greeting with a lack of enthusiasm.

Back on the lower floor, Tseng saw Heidegger enter the lift, most probable destination, Hojo's laboratory. Tseng had sent spies from the TURKS and most reports and evidence pointed to Heidegger and Hojo, making them the number one suspects on his list. Tseng contemplated on whether he should continue to tail Heidegger. No, if he miss this opportunity, there would not be another one for a long time to come.


	5. Chapter 5

The grim darkness covered the city, one could not tell the hour of the day just by looking

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 5

The street was darker than usual and the air was damp. The stench from the waste area seems to rise, like vapors, polluting the atmosphere. Don Corneo covered his mouth with his pudgy hands as he wadded through the muddy paths to the bar. Ever since Reno's appearance, his business is getting worse. His bars are empty because the people feared the red head who had a bottle-smashing reputation and the Honey Bee manor had lost a number of customers because of rumours he suspected, Reno spread.

"That Reno will learn to mess with the Don Cor-" Don Corneo choked on his own saliva before he could complete his sentence.

Reno asked Rude to go on ahead without him as there was something he wanted to do first. He was not particularly religious but it would be nice to see something else besides the slum, the Shin-Ra building and the pain-in-the-butt Vice-president. The sector in which he had to cross was infamously known for the danger it posed to people. Reno walked till he reached the playground, a landmark that separated the sectors, beyond that, would be sector five.

Reno stretched and heaved out a sigh before reaching for his electro rod. The weapon felt cool and hard, its energy seems to flow into Reno, boosting his confidence. He looked beyond the gate and grinned, knowing that whatever out there was going to have a bad day.

...

Tseng entered the laboratory and was disappointed to find Heidegger and Hojo talking to president Shin-Ra. If the president was there, any possible schemes or plans that could have materialized were all washed away. Tseng regretted the president's intrusion to his investigations but it was too late to do anything about it, he would just have to do it step by step.

President Shin-Ra noticed Tseng entering a call out to him too, Heidegger and Hojo did not seem to welcome him though.

"Tseng this is wonderful. I need you to assist Hojo and Heidegger in running the Junon branch." President Shin-Ra announced as he combed his pudgy fingers through his thinning hair. A similar trait between father and son, thought Tseng to himself.

"Junon?" Tseng was surprised that he even remembered Junon.

"Yes. There are...untapped potential in that land area and it would be such a waste to let it go just like that."

"I see."

"Yes, a money-generating land should not be wasted."

"Indeed sir, I would indeed agree." Hojo cut in.

"But who would be the main in-charge sir? We can't have-" Heidegger hinted at the president that Tseng would be more of a hindrance than help.

Tseng did not know whether President Shin-Ra got the hint but whatever it was, he did not seem to take it into considerate and announced that Heidegger should be in-charge. Heidegger smiled at the news and glanced over Hojo and Tseng, expecting to see them disappointed. Nothing.

Tseng knew that this was both good and bad news. If the president himself sent him to Junon, he could watch Heidegger and Hojo's activities. The problem lies in him transmitting the message to Rufus. Shin-Ra did have the latest communication technology but it was unsafe, he knew because many of Shin-Ra's enemies or traitors were caught that way.

"All right, I will leave my son in-charge of this operation. If there is anything, report to him." with that said, President Shin-Ra left the laboratory.

"What?" Heidegger gaped.

"This is troublesome." Hojo muttered under his breath.

"Splendid." Tseng's spirit lightened up at the thought of knowing that his biggest dilemma was solved.


	6. Chapter 6

The grim darkness covered the city, one could not tell the hour of the day just by looking

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 6

Incomplete segments of sector five laid waste all around the area. Unlike the previous sector, the ground here was much more dried up and a lot more dustier. All the more dangerous, thought Reno since visibility would be slightly reduced. A thundering growl echoed in the air suddenly, Reno turned to see the flat ground rise into a mound that doubled his height. A monster, he could feel his thirst for blood rise within him, like a hunter who have found his prey. His heart throbbed and the world around him seemed to come to a sudden stand still.

The mound resided and in its place a monstrous formation of rusted metal and wood stood before him. The dusts around them seem to create an invisible barrier which surrounded Reno and the creature.

Reno grinned and took the first step. His attacks were quick, blow after blow, kick after kick and it was done in such a rhythm and grace. It was slow, Reno knew that his speed was the reason why he succeeded in all of his missions and he knew that they would never let me down. The sundry of metal and wood howled and fired at Reno who dodged all of it with minimal effort.

"That was too easy." Reno shouted as a prepared to deliver the final blow. With his full strength, Reno launched himself onto the massive, howling monster, raised his electro rod, activated it and swung in down onto the monster he was holding onto.

The moment seemed to froze and then there was a tingle, it was followed by a loud rumble and the once howling machine was came crumbling down, blending into the pile of metal and wooden waste in the sector.

Reno kept his rod and dusted his coat; looks like his skills were still in tip top condition. Was it night already? The plates covering the sectors made it impossible to tell, Reno wondered if there was a possibility of never knowing what day and night is if one where to live in the sector slums their entire life. The idea sent a shudder through him; Reno hated the idea of being cooped up. He looked up.

"HA!" a voice erupted from behind Reno and before he could react, he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder. It rang throughout his body. Another shot rang out, this time, it was his leg. Reno ignored the roaring pain, grabbed his electro rod and turned to the source of the bullets.

"Don Corneo…I…should've…known." Reno tried to speak, ignoring the pain.

"Hoo hoo! I told you I'd get back at you."

Don Corneo aimed the gun at Reno's head and released the trigger. The bullet flew straight towards Reno but its mission to kill him was thwarted by Reno's electro rod, and it fell to the ground. The electro rod, Reno knew that he could count on it to save his life. He felt it, the quiet strength that flowed from the weapon to him. It was there, in his veins, in his body. Don Corneo stood there, appalled by what just happened, but regained his confidence as quickly as he lost it.

Reno knew the type of man Don Corneo was, it was not in him to fight fairly. Despite the injuries, Reno felt the excitement of being able to spill some blood


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 7

Rufus sipped his cappuccino as he read the reports Tseng sent him. Tseng had went to Junon three weeks ago and this was all that he could find, Heidegger and Hojo were his prime suspects but nothing was uncovered so far. Rufus was beginning to doubt that such a conspiracy even exists. The paper did, the one Tseng got from some guy in the lower levels of Midgar. Rufus closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, if he wanted results, he must be patient. It was a cold night and he welcomed the warmth the drink gave him. The city of Midgar is nothing but a cold steel structure that seemed to be his father's idea of success. Rufus thought it pathetic but kept his comments to himself. Rufus took another sip from the cup and swirled the drink a little as if it was a glass of wine.

"Midgar needs a leader, not a business man." Rufus looked out the glass window and envisioned a new Midgar that he would create. A new midgar that has power, strength and a new Midgar that would dominate. A smirk came to his face as he realised how possible this dream was. Rufus downed the remaining amount of cappuccino and placed the cup on his desk beside the pile of reports. It was late and he was surprised to find himself thinking of the new recruit whom he would torture with orders tomorrow. Rufus brushed the thought aside. It must have been the heavy work he has been doing recently, it cannot be helped. If one wants to achieve greatness, then one must work in the context of greatness.

Rufus look at the empty cup and wondered where his TURKS were when he needed them. It has been three weeks since Reno started working under him and their relationship was, unfortunately a status quo. Neither side was willing to give in or give up. Rufus had "tortured" the new recruit mercilessly by treating him like a secretary but Reno had not flinched at all. It was interesting, unlike all the previous bodyguards he had, this one lasted the longest.

Rufus stood up to leave but was held back by a sudden phone call.

Reno could not focus, the world seemed to swirl around him. He saw Don Corneo on his left but hesitated, was this the real Don or just another one of those illusions created from his inability to focus? Reno had gunshot wounds that were more severe than this but they had never disoriented him, the only conclusion that Reno could form was that Don Corneo's bullets were poisoned.

"You're poisoned, slave of Shin-Ra." Don Corneo gloated as if in response to Reno's thoughts, " and if you don't find a cure in fifteen minutes, you'll have to say goodbye! goodbye! Hoohoohoo."

"What the hell... do you...want?" Reno could barely speak a full sentence without pausing for breath.

"You ruined my business! You and your little gang who bear the name of Shin-Ra are always coming into my territory and destroying things! No matter, I'll just kill you." with that said, Don Corneo burst into laughter as if it was the funniest thing he had ever said.

Reno mustered all his strength in delivering the final blow. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down so that he would breathe slowly. The world around him seemed to quiet and he was able to listen to the various sounds made by both animate and inanimate objects. A rat scattered past, a rusted metal structure creaked, the dust...awakened by the wind, Reno scanned the sounds patiently. He stood his ground despite Don Corneo's constant pestering and blabber.

"There!", Reno opened his eyes and threw his electro rod at Don Corneo who was too surprised to move.

The solid metal made its way through his arm, the cold hard steel tearing and cutting flesh. Don Corneo wailed and dropped to a knee. Reno grinned triumphantly at his aim, the swirl became worse and Reno could no longer differentiate his surroundings. Darkness finally came and it enveloped him, the last thing he remembered was his face against the dirt of sector 5.

Don Corneo's face was stained with tears and blood. How dare he! Don Corneo struggled against the pain to reach for his gun which he dropped when Reno hurled the rod at him. Blood and dust mixed. Don Corneo grabbed hold of the weapon and was glad to know that it had one more bullet, one more shot. He aimed the gun at the unconscious Reno, it was pay-back time. The shot rang out throughout sector 5.

Rufus placed the telephone down and planned his next move in his mind. Tseng had just called and a lack of evidence was making it difficult to charge Heidegger and Hojo. However, Rufus dipped his freezing hands in his pocket, as expected of Tseng, he had located the experimental site and would be investigating it today. He would be heading out to Junon soon and would need to inform Reno and Rude, come to think of it, Rufus had not seen them today, not since the morning he dismissed them. Just as he was about to pick up his mobile phone, he heard a shot rang out.

It was rather empty for a bar thought Rude as he popped a piece of cake into his mouth. Rude stood up to leave, the bar tender came towards him but nodded when he flashed his Shin-Ra card. Another benefit of being a TURK, Rude thought as he walked out the bar. The night was colder than usual and Rude was just about to light up his cigarette when he heard a gunshot.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 8

Reno breathing was barely visible but he was alive. The bullet did not hit him, a large blade came in between them and prevented what would have otherwise been Reno's death.

"How could you . He was tall, well-built and his dark hair was mid-length.

shoot an unconscious man?" the voice was young but filled with confidence.

Don corneo struggled to get up and backed away as quickly as he could, he was not interested to know who the large sword belonged to. He was at a disadvantage and that was enough to make him retreat. The owner of the blade stepped out of the shadow and headed towards his blade

"S-SOLDIER." horror filled Don Corneo when it dawned on him.

"Name's Zax.", the young man replied casually with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 9

Rude would never trouble himself with a gunshot but something about this one made him want to check it out

Rude would never trouble himself with a gunshot but something about this one made him want to check it out. Back in the building, Rufus ordered a group of guards to accompany him to the source of the gunshot. It was strange, something did not feel right and hated it, such vulnerability.

Sector five was empty except for the three figures. Zax pulled his buster sword out of the ground and slid it into the scabbard he strapped across his chest. Reno's slow breath was starting to turn into deep heaves as he fought for air. Don Corneo was wounded.

"If you want to fight it out," Zax pulled out his buster sword again and grinned, "I'll gladly oblige."

Don Corneo bared his teeth in anger but did not reply. The situation was clearly not to his advantage and his opponent is the highest rank in Shin-Ra's military. Don Corneo felt his pocket for it and found comfort in knowing that he had a last resort. He was about to activate it when he heard shouts coming from behind him. Zax also turned to the source of the footsteps. A group of Shin-Ra guards came forward, armed with the latest guns from the company.

"Move aside." A voice came from within the group.

Zax squinted as if trying to mentally squeeze his way through the group to locate the owner of the voice. It was not the voice of a Shin-Ra commander, this one had authority and power. Don Corneo did the same but when he finally caught sight of who the voice had belonged to, he turned pale.

Rufus Shin-Ra emerged from the sea of blue, his white coat making the contrast all between him and the guards all the more evident. The scene opened up to him and Rufus was taken aback by the damage that was done. He caught sight of Reno and he felt his heart sank even though he had no idea why. The first person to have survived his three weeks of torment and someone had to ruin it, he turned and glared at Don Corneo who shivered at the coldness of his eyes.

"Kill him." Rufus ordered without hesitation. The blue mass unlocked their guns and aimed at Don Corneo, ready to send a shower of bullets on Rufus's signal.

"W-wait!," Don Corneo, staggered backwards, "I-It was an accident! Yes! I was-"

Rufus knew it was no accident and he hated the pathetic way Don Corneo was begging for his life. Rufus raised his hand : the soldiers ready their aim.

"No-n-no! P-please." Don Corneo felt for it in his pocket, it would seem that this last resort was necessary after all. The glass felt cool to the touch, Don Corneo had wanted to save the best for last but if he delayed the using of it anymore, there would be none: no last.

It all happened in a split second, Rufus brought his arm down, the guards fired and Don Corneo threw the bottle he had been holding onto the ground. The bottle shattered upon impact and glowing greenish blue liquid oozed out of it. Zax seemed to know what it was and dragged Reno away, he then shouted for Rufus to retreat. Don Corneo saw the commotion and was glad that he had the bottle with him, he was now free to run away.

Rufus stared at Zax, bewildered by his sudden panic. The area upon which the liquid had touched began to rise and form a mound. It suddenly dawned on Rufus that what Don Corneo just threw was the modified mako that Tseng had told him about. Fully aware of the danger, Rufus called for a retreat but it was too late. The mound grew to a height of a two storey building before residing, leaving in its place, a large, howling machine.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 10

Reno woke up to sound of battle going on, the pain on his shoulder and leg was raw and movement was difficult. He struggled to wipe the dirt of his face and lips but was unable to. The poison had spread, it was paralyzing him. He pried his heavy eyelids open: he needed to assess the situation, he needed to know what was happening.

Zax rained on the monster blows and cuts while Rufus and his group of guards fired mercilessly upon it. Rufus noticed Zax's uniform and was glad to have someone from SOLDIER (even if he was a trainee) backing him up. Rufus tried firing at it's core but the bullets were deflected by the monster's cable arms. The vice-president of Shin-Ra jumped back a few paces and reach for more clips to reload his guns.

"Look Out!"

Rufus looked up and saw a sea of arrows heading towards him. He would not run and neither would he turn his back on the on-coming weapons. Even if he were to parish, he would parish in glory, always remembered by those who were there as a man who stood against a sea of arrows. Rufus reloaded both his guns and took down as many arrows as possible. It was a display of accuracy and gracefulness, a skill that was beyond even some of Shin-Ra's elite SOLDIER.

Rufus avoided several arrows at once, left, right, above, he dodged it elegantly. As for the arrows he could not dodge, his bullets stopped them in their track. Zax was surprised at the level of skill Rufus had displayed but Rude was horror-struck. Rude had heard the gunshot too and came to sector five to take a look expecting it to be a quarrel or fight with monsters of that area. Rude knew that only a few people would ever venture into that sector: when he heard the shot, he knew it had to do with Reno.

Rufus cleared the arrows and landed lightly on his feet, avoiding the attack that took out a guard beside him. He had avoided the attack but the monster was as strong as when it first appeared. All those slashing and firing did not damage it.

"His core! We must destroy the core!." Zax suddenly called out, "that's what the red head said!"

Rufus turned to look at Reno who waved weakly at him. Reno was still alive and he the heaviness that was tugging at his heart began to disappear, he felt the calm returning to him once more. Rufus assessed the situation and began to devise a plan that would take down the monster, for good.

Junon was not as busy as Midgar and Tseng welcomed the change in atmosphere. It was less hectic here. Still in his usual suit, Tseng made his way around Junon. This place would no doubt deteriorate once Shin-Ra was done with absorbing the mako energy of this place. Hojo and Heidegger had been very careful, too careful-finding evidence to incriminate them proved to be one of the more challenging things Tseng had to do in Junon. Getting information was relatively easier because of the spies he had planted in the area but getting the necessary information he needed against Heidegger and Hojo were barely there.

It was already noon and the blazing heat required Tseng to switch on two air-conditions to cool the room down. The office here was not as grand as the one he had in Midgar but it was passable. The tiles and metallic white wall accentuated the large Shin-Ra logo which was on the window. There was a knock on the door. More news from his spies.

Back in Midgar, everything was working out as Rufus had expected. Rude and Zax distracted the monster while he aims for the core. Zax had wanted the role but Rufus had told him that firing from afar would be better and since he was the only one with guns, this important task should undeniably fall to him.

"To the side! Attack the side!" Rufus shouted as he ran towards the monster. He could see it, the core was visible, he just needed to get a little closer. Rufus increased his speed and skillfully dodge the on-coming attacks.

"It's out of range." Rufus felt the frustration rise within him, "You! SOLDIER! To the left! Rude, the right!" With distractions on both side, Rufus might have just be able to get close enough without the monster noticing him. He tightened his grip on the guns, the metal still cool to his touch. Rufus took in a mouthful of air and blew it out, it was a calming technique he had developed during his trainings. The air felt dry.

The monster's tentacle tried to counter-attacked Zax and Rude with equal ferocity. Zax was exhausted and the wounds he received were slowing him down. Rude's condition was no better and Reno's life hanged on the balance. Rufus inhaled and exhaled once more before focusing all his energy into his aim. He saw it!

Rufus dashed across the dusty grounds of Sector 5 with both guns in his hands, a few tentacles made an attempt to grab him but he avoided them all. The core! Rufus fired as many bullets as he could before retreating onto safer grounds.

"Did we get him?" Zax held on to this weapon, ready to attack if the plan failed.

"Watch."

The monster halted in its tracks for a moment...allowing the trio to catch their breath but the break was short-lived as the massive metal started moving again.

"God! You've got to be kidding!" Zax raised his sword above his head and prepared to charge.

"Wait!" Rude stretched out his hand to prevent Zax from charging. The monster took a few more steps before finally collapsing down onto the ground. The plan had worked and Rufus released the breath he never knew he held. Zax dropped onto the ground, exhausted and Rude followed suit.

Sector five was still the mess it had been, the sign of battle invisible, it had seemed as if the fight that just took place a minute ago never occurred. Heaps of scrap metals and piles of wood were strewn all over. The monster they had just destroyed was simply a new addition to the larger collection. Rufus was thankful that his plan worked out when he .checked his jacket for more bullets. Those were the last rounds. Rufus kept his weapons under his cloak and ran towards Reno. That Reno was the dumbest and weakest bodyguard he ever had were the last thoughts that ran through his mind as he kneeled down beside the red head


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 11

"Sephiroth?", Tseng was surprised that Shin-Ra would sent the best to deal with something so simple. According to Heidegger, Shin-Ra had requested that Sephiroth and another member of SOLDIER be sent to Nibelium to eradicate a monster that was terrorizing the town.

"What-what kind of monster was it? Do you know?" Tseng browsed through the profiles of the four people who would be sent on this mission. The first file belonged to 'Zax', a SOLDIER of Shin-Ra...First Class, impressive for someone this young. Tseng looked up, wondering why there was no reply. "Well?" the impatience clear in his voice.

" It mutated. The monster grew five times its original size after being exposed to some mako that ,Shin-Ra believes, to have leaked out from the plant in the mountains."

"Mako? I see...well, thank you. You may go." Tseng waved the guard away before diving back into his sea of thoughts. Mako-related problems again...Tseng looked at the profiles and an idea struck him.

Rufus knelt down beside Reno and placed his fingers on the TURK's neck. He could barely feel it but the pulse was still there. Rufus realised how pale he was, Reno's neck contrasted to his paleness. Come to think of it, he never knew the new recruit had such an elegant neck...Rufus allowed his eyes to wonder. A well-defined Chin, beautifully carved lips...Rufus moved his gaze further up and their eyes met- blue and green.

"S...stop looking at me-like that...you...dickhead." Reno struggled to form the sentence. Rufus was surprised he could even talk and 'dickhead'? Did Reno notice? Rufus looked away before reverting back to his usual coldness.

"I'm taking you back and when you recover, you'll leave Shin-Ra." Rufus was already regretting what he said but he had to draw the line. Reno merely grinned in response.

Zax walked over to Rude who was digging his coat pocket for a new pair of sunglasses. He must have them on at all times, he felt naked without it.

"So, who the hell is that?" Zax asked casually.

"Who?"

"The guy in white."

"Our Vice-President, Rufus Shin-Ra."

"W-W-W"

"Vice-President of Shin-Ra"

"WHAT?"

Zax had never seen the Vice-President before. It was always President Shin-Ra who would attend all the ceremonies and functions, never his son. Zax turned to look at Rufus, he had heard rumours that no one had ever seen him bleed or cry and watching him fight today, Zax could most probably guess why. Zax flickered a glance at Rude who was putting on his sunglasses, " I guess that's the future of Shin-Ra.". Rude nodded in response.

"I'd better get my girlfriend to bandage up these wounds." Zax sighed as he examined the number of cuts he received.

"The liquid..." Rude looked at the spot where Don Corneo had dropped the bottle.

"Mako. I do not know why and how but that glow...it's definitely mako." Zax nodded.

Reno refused to be helped and tried his best to stand but the poison had drained the strength from him and he collapsed onto the ground. Reno could feel the dry dirt against his face and he cursed his weakness; that he should display such a pathetic charade in front of his employer was the ultimate disgrace. Rufus knelt down beside Reno to offer a helping hand.

"Enough of this. I'm carrying you back to the infirmary, whether you want to or not." With that said, Rufus slipped his arm around Reno's shoulder and lifted him. Reno was too weak to defy him but he was certain that he would never let anyone in Shin-Ra see this. Rufus stole a glance at Reno and noticed how pale the TURK looked, it seemed as if death had touched him. He had to get Reno back as soon as possible, the mystery liquid would have to wait for now.

Tseng buckled his belt and observed his reflection in the mirror, perfect, just like a common guard of Shin-Ra. It was a risk to go behind enemy lines but there were no other options, he needed solid evidence. Tseng put on his visor, took one last look at his black suit before leaving. He was a common guard now and it's time he acted like one. The captain of the guards was waiting outside and ordered him to meet up with Cloud first.

Zax winced as Aeris tightened the bandage around his arm. Getting medical attention from her was hell Zax thought to himself, he lifted his arm to examine the work.

"Not bad." Zax tried moving his arm but cried out in pain.

"Stop that! You're going to re-open the wound and I'll have to stitch it all over again!"

"Again? Uh...no thanks."

Aeris folded her arms and Zax reacted by laughing. Aeris soon followed suit and the whole room was filled with laughter. Laughter that came from the depths of one's heart was rare for her, ever since her mother passed away. Zax brought it back into her life but such happiness made her feel uneasy. It was taken away from her once and Aeris feared that it would be taken away from her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 12

The white cover was soft to the touch, a contrast to what Reno was used to

The white cover was soft to the touch, a contrast to what Reno was used to. To think that the infirmary had better beds than he was absurd but Reno let the thought pass and closed his eyes again. He was feeling much better now. He could not really remember what happened last night. Everything was a blur, the lights, noises, he was surprised that he lived through that. Reno re-opened his eyes and was greeted with a pair of ice-cold blue ones staring right back at him. Vice-President Rufus! Reno struggled to get out of bed.

"Stay there. There is no need to get up." Rufus looked around for a chair. He found one, hiding at the corner of the room, grabbed it , placed it beside the bed and sat himself down.

Reno stared at Rufus with suspicion, the game he had started with the vice-president a few months ago was not over yet. Rufus asked him if he wanted some water. Reno shook his head and observed the Vice-President for any signs of foul play. Was this his idea of making me leave? By being kind to me, to an eerie extent, so that I would leave? Never, it would never happen. Reno bit his lower-lip.

Rufus had heard from the doctor that Reno's condition was nothing serious, that he was free to leave in a day or two. He noticed that the colour had returned to Reno's face, a stark contrast to the deathly pale he saw yesterday. The lips, neck, arms...Rufus's eyes trailed down.

"What is it?" Reno's voice snapped Rufus out of the reverie.

"W-what?" Rufus struggled to gain back his composure.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I believe you owe me an apology and thanks recruit." Rufus stood up and faced his back towards Reno. He had to, if he were to look at Reno anymore, it would ruin the coldness he was trying to put up. Rufus's eyes wanted to look at the TURK but he managed to resist it by focusing on the picture on the wall. It was a painting of a little cottage beside a stream. Charming.

Reno knew it! The Vice-President was still in it, the game was not over yet. Reno could feel the anger rise within him but suppressed it. Despite his dislike for the blonde, it was undeniable fact that Rufus did save him and for that he knew that he was indebted to Rufus.

"YaThanks, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Hey, what do you want me to say? Thank you your high and mighty grace for saving a low-life like me?"

Reno knew that this was not the way to address a boss but he had let his emotions get the better of him. Besides, there was no point crying over spilt milk. Reno breathed out a sign, as if resigning to his fate and threw himself back onto the softness of the bed. Reno turned to look at Rufus's reaction. Nothing.

"Look. I'm sorry, thank you and goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah. I give up. This game of yours, I quit, it's exhausting me."

There was hope for him...wait, what hope? Rufus combed his hair with his hand before turning around to face the red-headed TURK. He mustered all the energy he could and walked towards Reno who raised an eyebrow at his approach. This was it. Rufus held Reno's shoulder against the mattress and pressed his lips against Reno's. Warm...and sweet. Rufus released the surprised TURK and walked towards the door.

"I'll never let you quit...recruit."

Rufus left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Reno alone in the room.

Zax leaned back against the wooden benches of the chapel and looked up into the crack above. The light here was a rare sight in Midgar, a city shrouded in darkness. He remembered climbing all the way up there to check for the source of the light but when he reached the hole in the roof, there was nothing. Zax chuckled at the thought of him trying to look for the source of the light and Aeris worrying about him from below.

The ray of light shone on the flower field, creating a sense of calm. Even the air in here smells fresher. Zax took and deep breath and released it. Perhaps this was what they would call : a miracle. Well, he had better enjoy this miracle now.

Zax slipped his hand into his pocket and crushed the paper that was in there. He had received orders to report for duty tomorrow.

"Looks like I won't be seeing this place for awhile."

"Where are you going?"

Zax turned around to see Aeris walking down the hallway with a basket of flowers. Her brown hair was gathered back in a pony tail which fell loosely over her shoulders and she wore exactly the same dress she had on the day she met Zax. A beautiful combination of white and blue.

"Heya! I didn't hear you walk in." Zax tried to steer away from her question.

"Don't even think about it."

"Ha ha ha. I guess I make a terrible liar eh?"

"Horrendous."

Zax smiled and breathed out a sigh before telling her of the order he had just received. He told her that it was a simple job that would be over before she knew it but the fact that it was at Nibelium worried Aeris.

"Nibelium...it's far."

"Oh come on, are you afraid that I might dump you for another girl?"

"W-what?" Aeris flushed and Zax chuckled.

"Don't worry. Let's promise" Zax stretched out his little finger, "that we'll meet each other here after my assignment is complete."

Aeris nodded and stretched out her hand to hook his finger.

A gust of wind blew past the pair, bringing into the Church a breath of fresh air...


	13. Chapter 13

Note : Hmmm…it's already the 13th chapter

**Note : Hmmm…it's already the 13****th**** chapter. How's the story so far? Anyways, I'll try and finish it soon. For those readers who have been keeping track of my fan-fic. Thank you ******

****

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 13

Rude closed the door hurriedly as a pillow flew towards him. Reno had been in a flare since Rufus visited him yesterday, he had smashed six glasses in total. Rude had came to see how his partner was doing but had to run out when a glass and a few pillows came flying towards him. Rude checked his pocket for a pair of spare sunglasses before walking into the room again.

"Reno. Stop it." Rude used his arms to shield his face from the array of pillows.

"That man! That idiot! Whenever I think of yesterday I would...argh!"

"Yesterday? Vice-President Rufus?" at least the cause of Reno's distress had been identified.

Reno threw himself on the bed and folded his arms. What had happened to his ambition, his dreams, and his desire to shine as the best of the TURKS? Rufus had messed it all up with his little game, Reno was starting to think that Tseng was right when he warned him against taking this assignment but the thought of admitting that he was wrong was unbearable. Reno sat up and grabbed a pillow lying at his feet.

"Yo, Rude, I-I have a question for you."

"Uh."

"Well, a friend of mine is working in this place...and he had always strived to do his best..."

"Go on."

"Then...argh, forget it! Rufus freaking kissed me!"

"Rufus likes men?"

"Who cares? He kissed me without my consent! That's sexual harassment Rude, don't you get it?" Reno placed his hand against his forehead. "I'm a victim, I'm been victimized by an ego-maniac."

Reno went on complaining about what Rufus did to him last night but Rude was unable to register any of it. In his years of service, it was his first time hearing of such a thing. The Vice-President he knew was cold, he was like a marble statue, perfect to the eyes and cold to touch. Rude guessed that it must have been Reno's fiery personality that melted the Vice-President's ice-cold persona.

"Reno. Are you going to quit then?"

"Weren't you listening? Before he left, he said," Reno mimicked Rufus's tone of voice and action, "I'll never let you quit...recruit."

"I see..."

"I see? Looks like I got more than I bargained for when I signed up for this job."

Reno touched his lips; the memory of Rufus's lips against his was still fresh. When Reno felt himself longing for that feeling again, it had shocked, almost frightened him.

Rufus hung his coat on the chair before flinging himself onto bed. He had regretted his rash actions and yet he did not. Rufus rubbed his temples, he figured that all those drinking had probably clogged up his mind. Reno was an employee, an interesting one and nothing more, not to mention, that Reno is a 'he' and not a 'she'. Rufus stood up to get some coffee and caught a glimpse of himself in the window reflection. His blonde hair was a little ruffled but his posture, his features, especially his eyes...they all made him seem like an ice carving, cold. At least he knew why people were afraid of him now, even those who have never met him before, except Reno.

"Reno..." Rufus shook his head to dispel the thought. He had better stop thinking about Reno, it was confusing him and he needed to focus if he ever were to succeed his old man.

A message from Tseng had arrived yesterday and it seemed that Tseng required his presence there. According to the letter, it was the 'opportune moment' and Rufus had no reason to distrust Tseng. President Shin-Ra seemed rather occupied with the war in Wutai which made leaving for a few days easier. The room was cool and the coffee warmed him as Rufus stepped towards the window, looking at the city that will be his soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all the characters rightfully belong to SquareEnix. None of it is mine, I'm just doing a fan-fiction.

Chapter 14

Heidegger slammed his fists against the table in a fit of anger

Heidegger slammed his fists against the table in a fit of anger. Hojo had been avoiding him these few days and with Tseng sniffing around, carrying on with the experiment was becoming too great a risk. Hojo and Heidegger had deviated from the mainstream mako production and created a neo-mako that would not only enhance the strength of a subject, but their size as well. The behemoth they tested on grew five times its size and had to be terminated to avoid Shin-Ra's notice.

However, what really made the neo-mako valuable to him was the fact that it doubled up as a poison. It's symptoms were similar to that of a normal mako-poison, the only difference ,being that mako-poison can be 'cured' but neo-mako poisoning had no cure, or at least, not yet. Victims of neo-mako poisoning might look well when in fact they are not.

"No pesky TURK around." Heidegger looked around. The meeting room was empty around this time and Heidegger loved it, the wide space allowed him to think, it allowed him to breathe.

He had heard of the monster that was terrorizing the town of Nibelium and it was most dreadful that Shin-Ra already knew of it. The lab was nearby and he knew what had caused the appearance of that monster. Heidegger figured that Hojo must have had something in mind because if Heidegger gets into trouble, he would not go down alone.


End file.
